Prayers for My Composer  Oneshot Galore!
by Luna Calamity
Summary: Joshua and Neku are perfect for each other. Let's see the different ways how! Rated M for later chapters  Some warmup fanfics for my comeback in here. WARNING: YAOI and relating Joshua to God. If you are strongly religious, don't read!  And don't hate!
1. Who You Always Reply To

A.N.: OMFG! It's been so long since I've written anything! If I had any dedicated fans from my other stories I truly do apologize! *sweat drop* My life has kinda plummeted and I haven't been able to get on, had emo phases, school work, getting ready for college, . Just lots of things I had to do in my reality. So sorry, gomen nasai, mi dispiace, lo siento for all that!

Lol ok so for my new beginnings, I'm going to just start with one shots. I'm making a Hetalia story (USxUK all the way!) and some other things but don't expect things quickly -.- I'm still on a tight leash and am amazed that I'm on now ^.^ So this is a big fanfiction with a one shot for each chapter.

WARNING: This story is YAOI aka Boy's Love. No likey, no read-y. Also these Stories (most anyway) are of Yoshiya (Joshua for those who aren't that TWEWY savee) being the Composer, or our Creator aka GOD. If you are religious and it would bother you to see me twisting it around, I suggest you find another story. If not, hey you were warned. And for others let's get started with my JoshxNeku Luvin!

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or the lovely, lovely characters in it. *tear*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Who You Always Reply To<p>

Neku scratched the back of his neck after putting on his blue and white pajamas. They were long, as it was a cold, winter night, having long blue pants and a blue button up shirt with clouds on the back. He put his hands up to his ears then paused, remembering that he hasn't worn those headphones in over 3 months. (He lost them after taking them off and tossing them to the ground after The Game. He felt as if they were completely useless until he wanted to listen to music a couple of hours later. After giving up the search, he went home in defeat. But they appeared on his windowsill a couple of days later. Guess who jammed out to 'Shibuya' and 'Transformation' that night?) Yet, he still had that habit to take them off every other night.

Sighing and shaking his head, he walked into his room to get ready for bed. When walking directly in, his bed is directly across the room, horizontal and covered with thick, dark and light blue sheets and pillows. It was a simple bed, nothing extra or fancy about it. To the left wall there are two dressers and in between the drawers and the bed is a wide window that was slightly open, letting in a faint chill that he accepted. To the right were many different types of electronics (game systems, TV, stereo) and the dozens of pins he had collected and mastered in The Game.

As he walked through the dimly lit room over to his bed, he wondered why he always kept those. They weren't exactly for the sake of memories…Perhaps to remind himself of what he has? The love of his family, of his friends…and most of all…

Neku smiled and went down on his knees next to his bed, placing his elbows onto the warm sheets as his fingers gently laced together. He shut his eyes, desiring to see the Composer tonight; his Composer, his Creator.

"Now I lay me down to sleep…I pray thy Lord, my soul to keep."

Neku paused and blushed, hearing his confession resound around the room. He knew He was listening. He could feel Him coming closer as he spoke.

"Guide and guard me through the night…and wake me with-"

Neku stopped again as he felt a sudden power from behind. The power was immense, intimidating, overpowering yet welcoming, natural…loving. Neku bit his lip to hold back the smile that was slowly forming on his face, but kept his eyes shut, feeling Him come closer.

"-and wake me with… thy morning's light…"

Neku heard said being giggle at the prayer, smirking right behind the red-head. He felt the power being placed on his hips, then wrap around his chest in a slow, yet strong embrace.

Neku smiled, feeling His heart beating onto his back…He's so warm. Feeling His chin rest on his shoulder, Neku finally opened his eyes and turned his head to view the Composer. His body was glowing the bright porcelain that illuminated any evil, yet his curled hair and expression made him instantly recognizable.

"Guide and guard? You're a big boy now aren't you, Neku?"

Neku only smiled at the Creator, not being phased by his teasing at the moment.

"Yoshiya…" Neku whispered lovingly.

Yoshiya smiled in return, knowing that they had been separate for a while now. Neku must have missed him a lot if he would do this just to see him.

"Forgive me for not visiting sooner…You know how busy I am, my love."

"I know…"

The two stayed silent, Yoshiya holding Neku tightly as Neku leaned against His chest, his hands now placed on His arms. Neku knew he had to leave soon, like always. His Composer was always busy yet could always make some time for him…

After all, Neku's prayers were the only ones Yoshiya replied to.

* * *

><p>A.N. REVIEW REVIEW :) they always make me happy. Seriously, go ahead and spam the review lol XD I'll try to update soon! Be patient for me :) (Hopefully I can get it in tomorrow...)<p> 


	2. My First Time? It Was In Heaven

Disclaimer: Dun own game or characters….. But I love Tetsuya Nomura for making them X3

This chap is Rated T (or M depending on what you consider too much. All there is, is hints of sexual tension and feeling. Nothing too touchy feely lol) But this scene is occurring on a day during their Game together (I didn't pick which. Just make one up from this I guess lol).

Chapter 2 (Should I really call them chapters? Lol…): **My First Time? It Was In Heaven**

* * *

><p>"Be <em>careful<em>!" I cried out as Joshua was hit, stumbling in the air then falling to the ground.

"Take your time, I'm on the last pass to our final fusion," he quickly retorted as he levitated back up into the air and began clicking different buttons on his cell phone.

"Hit them all!" I yelled out as I stood underneath Joshua.

Joshua gave no verbal or physical agreement, simply typing in more than usual. In a burst of energy, his arms shot downward as he yelled out, "you are done!" All around us, heavenly light blasted down from the sky in what looked like angels slamming down their spears onto the Noise. They all instantly vanished as our winnings came towards us. I inwardly grinned as I noticed the large amount of pins swirling around us but the feeling left me as I looked past Hachiko. I could see a large Noise with its minions coming from the scramble, rushing towards us. That was when I noticed Joshua floating closer to me and the white pin that appeared between us when we hit our max level of fusion.

My heart began to race, but not out of fear or the rush of adrenaline because of battle. Rather; apprehension. When I first did a fusion attack with Josh, it was like Shiki's: feeling the connection with your partner and gaining some more energy by the end of it. Yet, I noticed something strange. This…overpowering sensation that would occasionally spark between us as we fused…I decided that this feeling was just because of Joshua's strange powers and left it at that.

However, after finding the second sticker and fusing on our second level, this feeling came back even stronger than before. What was this feeling? Fear? No. Bliss? …Close. I eventually gave up trying to figure it out until Joshua began to enhance this unnamed feeling.

The first time it happened was in Udagawa; just some Noise for practice and becoming stronger. We hit our second max fusion and as usual, the pin appeared with an X that was made by fire and ice. As we fused to finish the large amount of Noise, instead of letting go of my hand so we could levitate separately, he kept a firm grip on me, the pin in Josh's right hand and my left. He tightly gripped onto my hand as the force tried to separate us (but it strangely felt like it was pulling us together at the same time). He then grabbed my other hand and we both floated up to where he usually would be; now back to back.

"Work For You?" Joshua said like usual; the words somehow helped activate this power (I don't really get it either. But it works and actually feels cooler. Heh).

But I couldn't really reply. My body shook as a shiver ran up my spine. I could hear Joshua's smirk as he repeated himself in a different tone.

"Does this work for you, Neku?"

"I-I uh…W-What'd'you think," I subconsciously replied, which I regretted (or enjoyed beyond compare).

A bright light formed around us. Then the Fire and Ice stormed down as this sensation heated up but froze my body all at the same time. I definitely had never felt this feeling before. It felt like a knot in my stomach was getting tighter and tighter, and as my heart suddenly started racing a mile a minute, I held on tighter to Joshua's hands and he gripped on just as firmly to keep us from separating. The attack soon finished and we were brought back down, the Noise all vanishing as we gained our pins. But I couldn't care less about them at that moment. I was panting for air as I tried to regain my composure. I could feel my face burning red (probably from the flames) and my hands shook but I tried my best to hide it.

"You all right Neku? I don't want you fainting on me," Josh giggled as he walked over to me.

Knowing that this move didn't effect him at all, my stubbornness kept me from mentioning the feeling at all to him or even asking why he held onto my hands.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go."

"Yes sir."

Now, our final lock was broken and I was afraid at what I was about to face; what I was going to feel. I hesitated, moving my hand up to the white pin that Joshua was already ready for.

"They're getting closer Neku. I suggest you take my hand…"

I looked up at Joshua, feeling my face turn red again. Why was I so nervous about this new feeling?

I gasped as Joshua grabbed my hand without a warning. The sensations all came flooding in like usual, my stomach churning and my palms sweating; but this feeling was heightening as the natural words flowed through my lips.

"Another World Awaits,"

"And You're Going," Joshua said, beginning our attack.

Grabbing my other hand before the move could fully start, we were once again lifted into the air and fighting the force that desired to separate us. The feeling of an object large and massive, like another planet, came down to our world; to our exact location. I couldn't hold back the strange yell that spurted out of me as my back arched. This feeling was astounding, intoxicating, but more than anything, arousing. As the planet slammed down onto the earth, my grip tightened on Joshua's hands which were trembling as well (possibly from the power that was fighting so hard to break us apart). The power of the attack demolished the Noise even before the move could finish, but that was far from my mind. As we continued to float, my body shivered and jolted as if it wanted to keep up with a tempo that wasn't even there.

After a couple more seconds, the bright light signaling the end of our attack appeared and we floated down. Our hands were still linked and we were still back to back but now I was leaning on him. I held on because I just needed something to help me stay up. Looking back at Joshua, I could tell that this effected him too but he was much better at hiding it than me.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head forward again, simply attempting to breathe properly. With every breath, I lightly moaned as the feelings that were in me still left its remnants to taunt me at wondering what the hell had just happened.

As I finally let go of his hands and pulled away from him, I stumbled then fell onto my knees. Feeling too tired to care, I allowed my body to tip over to the side then onto my back, feeling dazed and suddenly very tired. Weren't these moves supposed to give me energy afterwards? And since this was our maximum fusion, I should've felt completely rejuvenated!

Disrupting that moment of thought, Joshua took a deep sigh and cleared his throat, sitting down next to me and trying oh so hard to pretend that this was nothing to him. He looked over to me as he took slow breaths to calm himself down and watched me catch my own. When I looked back at the grey-haired kid I felt confused at the way he was looking at me. It looked…like he was longing for something from me.

"How about…we go see Mr. H before finishing this mission?" Joshua plainly asked, trying his hardest to keep up the façade of not remembering what had happened around 20 seconds ago.

I, on the other hand, was too tired to desire to move. Still, seeing Mr. H didn't sound like a bad idea. It was always nice to go visit the guy.

"Whoa, what happened to Phones?" Mr. H asked as I held onto Joshua's shoulder for support as he wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me up.

Man was I tired as hell. I honestly wanted to clunk out* right in the boy's arms…No in the middle of the street. That seems safer. Still, even though I was so tired there was still that strange feeling that was still lingering in me. Something that, even after the move was done, wanted me to get closer to Joshua. I left that strange thought as 'the after effects of the attack'.

"I'll explain in a bit," he replied, pulling me over to one of the small tables in the café so I could sit down.

After placing himself on the seat in front of me, I put my head down on the round, porcelain white table that was refreshingly cool to the touch. As I quietly caught my breath, I noticed Joshua pull out the white pin from his pocket (when did he take it from me?) and show Hanekoma, putting up three fingers. I guess that was his way of saying we did our third fusion. I kept my eyes almost closed to seem like I was resting but enough for me to see Mr. H who stood by the entrance. Mr. H cocked an eyebrow up in confusion, probably wondering how a move that was supposed to rejuvenate the users 100% could tire us out. Joshua must have made some sort of expression that explained why and he let out a breath that he was holding in. He was still trying to catch his breath too. That was when Hanekoma's eyes shot open and he silently said, 'no'. Josh must have made another expression as I suddenly felt his gaze on me.

"You actually-…"

"Didn't think it would work at first, actually. But after a couple of times I pretty much mastered it."

"…You little devil," Mr. H replied between a couple laughs.

The room became quiet for a moment as I watched Mr. H watching me with a soft smile on his face. I started to become frustrated at them. So Joshua was the one giving me these feelings. And Mr. H knew about it? In a way, I felt betrayed by them both.

"Will you just tell him already?"

"I'm simply playing with him. Besides, I can tell he enjoys it just as much as I do."

I was hoping they were looking away at the moment as I fully shut my eyes to control the heat rising to my face. So the bastard knew and would get these feelings too.

"Wait, I thought this was his first time on the third level."

"It was. I screwed around on the second level so it wouldn't effect him as badly on the third."

There was another moment of silence before Joshua continued his explanation.

"I had to look away from him though. I'd keep us back to back because I know looking at that face…" Joshua paused and I felt his gaze on me again, "-heh I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

Another silent moment was created, Mr. H breaking it with a sigh.

"Take him to the back room. Tell him TODAY. You can't keep this hidden forever."

"You know I can."

"Josh, you know what I mean. What's the point of doing this if he doesn't even know why?"

"And what, exactly, are you doing?" I asked, now furious at how much the two of them were hiding from me.

I glared at Joshua who blinked in surprise but smirked as he realized that I was tricking him the whole time. Looking down, Joshua got up and had the nerve to simply walk behind the café counter then to the back room.

"Hey get back here!" I yelled out, getting up and following him even though I was still a little weak.

The back room had many supplies lined up on the left end of the room, where it was all stacked up neatly on shelves. There was one lit light bulb directly in the center on the ceiling which dimly lit the room, exposing a small TV on a shelf, a wooden chair near it and a sofa all the way to the right, next to the entrance.

Joshua stood in front of the supplies, simply staring ahead. I walked around him and expected to glare at the smirking boy but for once, he had a straight face on and a faint blush across his nose and cheeks.

"…Josh?"

"You said my name you know."

"Huh?"

Joshua turned around and walked over to the door, shutting it then quietly sitting on the arm rest of the couch. For some reason he couldn't look me in the eye at the moment, even though he naturally did for most of these days already.

"When?"

"When we were finishing our fusion."

I paused and felt my face flush at what was being said. The thought and memory of the fusion was vividly clear and I remembered yelling something out but had no idea what. I was too in the moment.

"I-I did?"

Joshua nodded and sat there for a moment, simply looking ahead to the wall right of me. Realizing that Joshua was pushing away the subject at hand, I decided to bring it back into play.

"What have you been doing to me Joshua? Mr. H said that you should stop hiding it so it's obvious that he knows about this too. How am I supposed to 'trust my partner' with you hiding things behind my-"

"Can I try something Neku?" Joshua said, quickly interrupting me.

"It'll just take a second," he continued as he got up and walked over to me.

Before I answered I could see that he was standing firmly, with an expression that seemed to show bravery but being nervous at the same time.

"Tell me what you're doing first, then you can."

Joshua looked away, contemplating the idea then looked back at me with those deep, amethyst eyes. The smirk still didn't appear as his eyes seemed to turn…fearful?

He replied, "My action will e-explain it all," and I froze at what I heard. Joshua stuttering? I quickly thought, 'who is this and what have they done to my annoying, obnoxious partner?'

Although I was displeased, I agreed and watched him take a deep breath.

"Shut your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

Even in that nervous state Joshua managed to crack a smirk and lightly flick his light grey locks.

"Is it really that hard to trust me? Honestly, how are we going to win this Game with you thinking that I'll always do something to you?"

"You ARE doing something to me! And you have been for a while. So no, whatever you want to try can be done with my eyes open."

After that statement, Joshua's prissy attitude vanished with a deep sigh. He covered his face for a moment and rubbed his eyes, slowly pulling them down to reveal shivering hands. As he looked back up at me I saw an expression that was far too serious to be a mask.

"Please, just trust me on this. I don't know any other time when I'll have the balls to do this. So just shut your eyes already."

I silently watched him as his expressions continued to keep changing. First confidence, then fear; now it seems like I hurt him. Just what the hell was this kid feeling right now? So after an internal argument with myself, I angrily groaned, shut my eyes and crossed my arms, having no idea what to expect.

As I waited, I thought about all the possibilities of what my partner would surprise me with. But after an endless amount of (negative) possibilities, I deeply exhaled through my nose and chose to not assume and to simply wait.

My thoughts were pulled away as I felt the fabric hiding my face being pulled down. For some reason, my heart started to pound as certain thoughts ran through my mind of what he was planning on 'trying'. That was when I felt that feeling in my stomach again. I frowned, feeling as if Joshua was messing with me again.

"Keep them shut."

My shoulders tensed as I noticed how close he was to me. I felt him pull my chin up with one finger, his breath expressing how amazingly close we were right now. I took a shaky breath as my mind already knew what was going to happen. The only thing I didn't get was 'why didn't I back away? Why didn't I stop this?'

Everything seemed to pause as I felt a soft yet firm pressure against my lips that made my heart feel like it just grew wings and was ready to fly away. The smell, the taste, the feel…all led to him. And as he pulled away and softly kissed me again, my mind told me to pull away but my heart pained for me to not to…but rather…

* * *

><p><strong>[Nearer, my God, to me. Closer to me.]<strong>

"Be _careful_!"

"Heh, so you really do pay attention to me as we fight."

'Just a couple more days. Then,' I thought as I slashed at a small Noise, 'Joshua, Shiki, and I will be free of this Game, to live again.'

**[Even though I play the Game that could erase me…]**

Yet, I knew that I didn't want to stray away from this being as he shot at more Noise with a click of a button. As strange as he was and…as little as I know about him…I'd take the chance…because he was…

**[Still all my psych shall be,**

**Nearer, my God, to thee…]**

As the 16th card was placed, I looked up to my partner; mine and mine alone. We quickly made it to each other and gently placed our hands together, with the pin fitting so perfectly between our now laced fingers.

I thought back to Joshua's words the day before:

"Will you still be mine when we wake?"

**[Closer, my God, to me…]**

"Always…" I repeated as we levitated into the air.

And as I shut my eyes in utter bliss, I felt all the darkness being blown away, replaced with the holy light of my partner.

**[Synced…and Fused with me…]**

* * *

><p>END<p>

Review J And any spelling or grammar fails, TELL D: (Btw these are all actual prayers I found. This one I just decided to change up a bit to make it fit them better :D)


	3. Till Hell Freezes Over

Disclaimer: I do not own these game characters or their awesome personalities

Ok in this chap it's still not AU, still as if the Game happened and all J (personally I like AU's a lot more than keeping to the story).

This one is just a cute little thing that makes me fan girl even when I read it now :D It's about Neku having sweet memories about his bf :)

Anyway, enough babbling XD Onto the story!

Rated T for the beginning but it's not really much if you ask me. I hint around it anyway XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Till Hell Freezes Over<p>

Neku roughly panted as his hands slipped off of his lovers' back. Said man was over top of him, panting by his ear as they stayed together in the closest way possible for just a few more moments.

"J-Joshua…"

Joshua pulled his head up, looking at the blushing redhead lying on their bed. He slowly went down and gave him a deep kiss. No movement, no lust; simply a strong kiss that rang out the words: "I love you".

As he pulled back, he moved out of his lover and off the bed. After a quick clean up of Neku and himself, Joshua plopped back down onto the bed, still completely bare, and pulled Neku into his arms. Neku cuddled into his chest without hesitation, pulling the large blankets over them.

How long has it been sine the Composer came down and decided to live his life with him? Ten years? It made him think of how young he was in that Game. He was only 15. Now, 25...yeah, ten years now. Neku looked up at Joshua and thought about him. Joshua's hair is still the same (he loves his silver locks and if it wasn't annoying, he would tell Neku each and every day) but his body really has grown into a fine beauty.

Neku blushed and smirked, thinking of Joshua's growth on not only his height but in other, certain places as well.

"What're you thinking about?"

Neku shook his head, still smiling.

"C'mon tell," Joshua said as he pulled him up so they were now face to face.

Neku now thought about Joshua's voice and how it's deepened but still had the boyish charm laced into it. He brightly smiled again, remembering Joshua getting supremely frustrated at puberty as his voice squeaked up a storm.

"You're thinking about how hot I am, aren't you?" he asked with a soft smirk and his left eyebrow cocking upward.

Neku rolled his eyes but shook his head, embracing the man around his neck. That cockiness and straight-forward attitude was what made it the most difficult for his parents to decline.

When his mother caught the two of them 'bonding' in Neku's room one day (only kissing, you perves), he had to explain to his parents about the relationship he was in. Joshua took the situation lightly, apologizing for not telling them before hand and for what Mrs. S saw.

"Please forgive our teenage hormones and my love for your son."

Neku could only burn a bright red and cover his face in sheer embarrassment. He just wanted to die right then and there.

"But I am in love with him and plan to care for him for the rest of our lives. I would work endless hours, study what needs to be learned, listen to every nag he'd say to me without hesitation because I know that at the end of each day…it'll all be worth it for he will still be mine," Joshua said with a soft smile and his hands to his chest.

Neku couldn't tell whether he was just making all this up or if he truly meant it. Either way, his mother who sat next to his father, was definitely admiring Joshua. His father however, still had a stern look to his face. He didn't seem to believe this all too much either.

With a deep sigh, the young (now 17), silver haired boy continued.

"I also know that he would do the same for me. I can see how much he loves and trusts me and I know that I would never break that bond…I'm not afraid to say that I belong to him as much as he belongs to me."

After a long pause and Neku (sitting on the couch that was right behind his boyfriend) finally looking back and forth from Joshua to his parents, Joshua bowed down to the couple and stated, "you're approval, Mr. and Mrs. Sakuraba, would mean the world to me."

It took a while for his father to fully except his homosexuality, but eventually his parents became accustomed to the relationship. His mother especially loved the fact that Neku was more outgoing and would smile more often. They also had to follow house rules, like not being in Neku's room all day, making out in front of them, and using protection (which made Neku yell at his parents for even bringing that up. It was the most embarrassing moment of his life as his father was forced to have that talk about the 'birds and the bees').

Neku looked up at Joshua again and smiled with a moving shrug, replying, "us…I'm thinking about us."

"Oh…Hm, there's a lot of thoughts on that topic, huh?"

Neku nodded, now remembering Joshua losing his Composer status. Mr. H was more than happy to take his place, but would visit occasionally for the boys' advice on running things smoothly. He also wanted to see how their relationship was going. The two would argue often about small things like Joshua always throwing out a rude or sarcastic comment, Neku not wanting to converse, or who had to take out the trash this week. Mr. H could only laugh at them, noticing how much the two had changed for each other.

Placing a hand on Joshua's cheek, Neku decided to recite something he used to say to Joshua when he was still the Composer. The moonlight from their apartment window glistened over said man's face, helping the mood express Neku's feelings.

"_Lord, for the mercies of this night,_

_My humble thanks I pay_,"

Joshua chuckled and began to smile as he pulled his angel closer.

"_And unto thee I give myself…_

_Today and everyday…_"

Neku then leaned in and kissed his boyfriend so tenderly that Joshua's eyes began to lightly swell from tears.

The two exchanged their 'good nights' and Neku turned away from Joshua as Joshua tightly held Neku from behind. He smiled into the Neku's hair and thought to himself. He's been hiding that ring for a little while now, wondering when would be the best time. And because of tonight, he knew that without a doubt, Neku would be his; through sickness and in health; until the end of time.

Surely tomorrow will be the best day to finally propose.


	4. Abide Does Not Just Mean Accept

"Abide" Does Not Just Mean "Accept or Act In Accordance"

Disclaimer: Do not own characters blah blah blah

**WARNING: Hard yaoi/ lemon/ Pretty much this story is a sex scene**. I like writing them occasionally, what of it? Lol But yeah, if you're not into it just skip this chap because honestly it's deep in detail and it really is just about that XD

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

><p>Joshua deeply sighed as He stood nervously in front of Neku's apartment door. Neku had been growing up pretty fast and Joshua had to make sure that His human façade looked decent; that is to say older yet not too old to seem gross or too young to seem strange.<p>

Taking another breath, He made sure that all of His nerve-wrecking emotions were pushed away. He hadn't seen Neku for a couple of months now and He wondered if their relationship was still in tact. It honestly wasn't His fault though! Joshua had a _whole world _to conduct and compose which is, by the way, not the easiest job to do!

After one final breath, Joshua knocked on the door and waited for a moment, putting up His signature smirk. After a couple seconds, He knocked again. No response.

"C'mon Neku, don't leave me out here all alone," He playfully said getting closer to the door.

He lightly cringed at His new voice as it deepened with the age of the body. Ugh, puberty.

Still, no response appeared and Joshua slightly began to worry. Closing His eyes, He instantly sensed the boy's life stream still flowing fluidly so He knew he was there and alive. Apprehensively, Joshua reached for the doorknob then realized it was open. He shook, feeling a twist in His stomach. If anything had happened to Neku while He was away, He would surely blame Himself and throw whoever responsible into The Game. Five times in a row.

Speed walking inside, Joshua roamed His deep purple eyes around the living room then sped to the kitchen in search of the redhead.

"Neku?" He called out as He went back to the living room then walked to the door to the bedroom. Maybe he was asleep and forgot to lock up?

As He quietly opened the door, He softly sighed as He saw His redheaded angel by the window, staring out into the evening sky. His gaze was faded, as if he was in his own mind. Neku wore a loose white t-shirt and dark blue boxers that had light blue streaks all over them; a CAT design; Joshua assumed. Neku's hands were lightly placed on the windowsill as his red hair, which was now a little shorter, loosely draped on his face, the back being disheveled from probably just waking up.

Joshua slowly walked over to His boyfriend, hoping that their relationship was still alive. He wanted to grab the boy from behind, hold him tightly and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. However, Joshua couldn't help but to be afraid.

He stood behind Neku and cleared His throat. It was now or never.

"H-hello Neku," Joshua said, mentally cursing at Himself for stuttering.

No response. Joshua looked away, wondering if He was being ignored but took His chances and placed a hand on Neku's shoulder, preparing an apology that could fit the sum of months that He was gone for.

"Abide."

Joshua abruptly paused His train of thought as Neku finally spoke. His heart fluttered joyfully at the sound but then lightly ached at the thought of Neku hating Him all over again. Still, the main thought all came down to comprehend what Neku had just said.

"Pardon?"

"Abide."

"…Abide?"

Joshua quickly contemplated it's definition but was still confused. His thoughts were stopped again by Neku, who now slowly turned around and looked up to Joshua. His gaze was faded; his eyes half-lidded. The only sound that penetrated this moment were Neku's bare feet against the carpet as he walked up to Joshua and placed his arms around the Composer's neck. Joshua put His arms around Neku's waist, pulling them closer together.

"Neku, what're you-" but He was cut short as Neku hungrily forced his lips against Joshua's.

This was when Joshua finally noticed that Neku's heart was racing and his body heat was high. However, as confused as He was, He kissed back, opening His mouth so Neku could roam and fully remember everything of his Composer. Their tongues collided, fighting for dominance. After a minute and a rough bite and pull to Joshua's bottom lip, Neku pulled away, panting roughly and staring into Joshua's purple eyes.

"Abide with me," Neku said between breaths.

Joshua was about to ask what on earth the redhead was talking about but was silenced by Neku pulling Him down to the floor, climbing on top of Him and moving his hands up and down the Composer's chest. Neku moved his face next to Joshua's, quickly biting His ear then moaning out, "Fast falls the eventide, the darkness deepens…Lord, abide with me!"

Joshua groaned as Neku whimpered out the last sentence and rocked his hips forward, pressing his own aroused member against His. Joshua's hands couldn't help but to roam the boy's body, gliding into his shirt and up his back, successfully taking off the article of clothing. Neku, in return, pulled off Joshua's shirt then kissed and nipped up His chest then to His neck where he sucked a few places and roughly bit on others.

"Nn! N-Neku. What's gotten into you?" Joshua panted out as He pulled up His hips to meet up with Neku's tempo.

Joshua wasn't sure He could hold back any longer. That word was strangely becoming extremely arousing…His hand instinctively went to the red head's boxers, pulling them down to hopefully take off. Leaving the boxers down above Neku's knees, Joshua slipped a few fingers into the redhead, slowly prepping him for insertion. Neku only whimpered more and moved with the hand, deeply kissing his Creator again then continuing his prayer between gasps.

"When other helpers fail a-and comforts flee, help of the helpless…"

Neku opened Joshua's pants and pulled all the clothing between him and his Composer down. He removed Joshua's fingers from his opening and stopped all the movement; merely panting roughly above his soon to be lover. He lustfully stared into Joshua's eyes which now lusted for him just as deeply.

Joshua, disliking this sudden pause, put His hand behind Neku's head and pulled their faces closer, not even an inch of separation between their faces. Neku's lips grazed against His as he whispered the final line: "Oh God…Abide with me."

Joshua sharply gasped at the reuse of the phrase and could not wait any longer. He roughly kissed His angel and, holding his hips, pushed Himself into the boy, regretting being so forceful but feeling better as Neku pushed more of Joshua into himself without hesitation. Because of the already increased sexual tension, their speed started off quickly, rocking their hips against each other in different ways to enhance the pleasure. Joshua bit the side of his lip and shut His eyes, reminiscing about every place inside of His angel and remembering the exact place to make him cry out.

The movement became rougher as Neku cried out, a new found but natural feeling coming to him as Joshua changed His motion. The Composer desired to smirk at His accomplishment, but quietly moaned out Himself as He laid back and reveled at the feeling. His hands tightly held onto Neku's hips, keeping the tempo up although it would occasionally mess up.

Joshua soon felt His end coming as Neku began whimpering and moaning out His name (a large hint that Neku was at his peak as well), his back arching as he pleasured his own ignored member. With a small growl, Joshua pushed his hand away and did it Himself, gaining a primal dominance over the male. He wanted to be the only one pleasuring His lover!

With that, Neku moaned louder and soon came, his muscles tightening around Joshua who lightly moaned from said feeling and attempted to pull Himself out of Neku, but failed as Neku made sure to stay firmly placed onto Him. Joshua soon came and Neku gasped at the feeling. The two then stayed in that position for a moment, panting and flushed a deep red.

Joshua shakily halfway sat up, still holding the red head's hips as He motioned for him to lean down for a kiss. Neku understood, giving his Composer a few butterfly kisses, then whispered, "I love you, Joshua."

"I love you too, Neku but-" He pulled Himself out of Neku gently, standing up and holding Neku as he wrapped his legs around his boyfriends' body; still tired and weak.

"Where did that come from?" Joshua asked in a bit of embarrassment, carrying him to the bathroom. They needed a shower.

Joshua plopped onto the toilet cover and kept Neku in His lap who decided to relax on Joshua's shoulder rather than reply.

After a bit, he said, "I missed you…"

"Heh, that much?"

"Yes."

Joshua meant it as a joke but kept quiet, noting how serious His angel was at the moment. He sighed and held Neku tighter, apologizing for being gone for so long. Neku quietly murmured, "it's ok" and nuzzled Joshua's neck, giving it a small kiss then continuing up to His jaw.

"Haven't had enough?"

"No," Neku replied all too seriously.

Joshua blushed but smiled, happy that His red head was still His and only His. He'd ask Neku about this connection to 'abiding' and sex later. Right now He planned on 'abiding' with him a little more.

* * *

><p>A.N.- Ah lemon's make me squee :D I was literally fangirling as I wrote this XD Their love can never be broken! Even through a sum of months! *Fist pump*<p>

R&R :3


	5. A Chance

**A Chance**

Disclaimer: Me no own anything on here except the storyline D:

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this."<p>

"Of all people to become our angel, our- our protector! How was that demon chosen?"

Little 4 year old Neku Sakuraba held onto his mother's hand as another ceremony was being held in the palace. He didn't understand what exactly would happen, but he knew that a person would always come here and there would be a knew king. He particularly liked the king they had now and didn't want him to go away like the others. The ones before him left when they were very old but for some reason, he was leaving early.

His name (how Neku was taught) was King Hanekoma. He was a tall, thin man with short black hair and liked wearing black suits.

Neku always noted that every king came with wings.

"The king chooses the next king, Neki," his mother would say.

"They will train to become our protector, savior, and king. So when they are chosen, they get their own wings that show what they are like."

Neku watched as the crowd grumbled to themselves. The next king was a very pretty boy that made Neku's little face warm. He had long, silver hair and always had this little smile that made people upset. But King Hanekoma, with his large black angel wings, always smiled back at him.

Today, this guy was chosen to become the next king, and no one was happy about it. A couple of grown ups were talking like usual as the guy took off his simple, grey shirt. Neku felt his face get warm again as he stared at him. That guy was really, really pretty.

As they continued speaking, Neku stared at his back. He's never seen someone get their wings and was curious as to how it happened.

Everyone became quiet as King Hanekoma stood in front of the boy, Neku only seeing the guy's back and King Hanekoma's face. His eyes were closed. Soon, they began to glow as King Hanekoma's black wings slowly opened up. Neku's eyes widened as the wings fully opened, halfway reaching to the ends of the room. The glow continued to grow as the boy began to levitate up into the air and King Hanekoma followed, flapping the large wings. Halfway up the room the two stopped and the light continued growing until the guy's shadow was all Neku could see. The boy began to tremble and his hands turned into fists. Neku heard him yelp a bit as he tried to keep his body stable and soon enough a blast of energy shot through the room, pushing the people back. Neku's eyes widened even more as silent tears flowed down his eyes. Through the shadows, Neku could see the boy who now had wings; pure white that reached the sides of the room and almost out of the windows. They flickered through the power and held the boy almost lovingly as they wrapped around him.

Soon, the light perished along with the large wings. Neku didn't notice people gasping as a tiny set of sings flailed a little to bring the boy down; back onto the earth. King Hanekoma came down with him, his large wings pulling in. He was smiling at the boy and Neku could only assume that the silver haired guy was smiling back.

"This is horrible."

"Our king? A monster?"

"What are you thinking King Hanekoma?"

Neku looked around in confusion as the grown ups started yelling. Why were they so mad? He then blinked and wiped his face. He wasn't sad. He was really happy. Why was he crying?

"Whas wong wif him mommy?" Neku asked as he looked up at his scowling mother.

She looked down at her son and sighed, deciding to talk to him about it later for this moment was very important. How could the king choose this child to become the next king? He was obnoxious, rude, and seemed to never care about anyone but himself. Not to mention that his wings were not very 'angelic', as his mother noticed that the wings ended in sharp points. They were dark and made her think of a demon. Why was the king still smiling? Can he not see the flaw in his choice?

Neku looked away from his mother, knowing she wouldn't talk now and watched the boy turn around, showing his pretty features. He wasn't smirking but watching the people with seriousness.

Since then, Neku watched the soon to be king as he, himself grew. He eventually found out that as king, the person also aged slower. So as he became 6 years old, the silver haired boy stayed the same.

Neku never understood why people said that he had evil wings. Neku only saw pure, white wings that grew quickly and beautifully. But his mother scolded him for lying and would send him to bed without supper.

Still, he could never keep that boy out of his head. So as he was in school and was asked what he wanted to be when he grew up, he instantly knew what it was.

"What do you want to do when you're older Neku?" asked his teacher.

Neku turned to his teacher with a bright smile and showed her a picture he drew of Joshua (his mom told him his name) and himself holding hands, Joshua's white wings filling up most of the poorly draw picture.

"I'm gonna be wif th' king!"

When the teacher hesitantly laughed and asked, "no Neku, what job do you want to serve the king?", Neku thought for a moment then said, "I'w hewp th' king pwotect us! N maybe cwean and stuff for him. Wike how ma cweans for daddy!"

Many days like this occurred as Neku grew, always getting scolded for not thinking of real work and for desiring such a thing. And just as many times, he would ignore them, dreaming of the day he'd be with his king. His parents would try to find girls and boys that could interest Neku, but he would simply become friends with them (if they were nice).

One in particular was Shiki, a shy girl with short black hair who wanted to become a priestess. She didn't even attempt to flirt with Neku, who was no longer the 5 year old who saw Joshua but the 8 year old who watched the boy from afar as his wings expanded.

"So. You're in love with the new king?"

"Yup. Always will be."

"…You do know-"

"About his _wings? _Yes, and I won't believe anyone because I know what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"Angel wings. Like King Hanekoma's but brighter and more beautiful than any other…"

Shiki watched Neku's expression as he spoke, instantly noticing that he was nothing but serious.

"Heh…so I'm not the only one…" she shyly said as she looked down at her cat doll, Mr. Mew.

Neku's head shot over to her, his eyes wide and in a loss at what to say. Shiki looked up at him and lightly smiled.

"I see those wings as well. I doubted myself at first because of the grown ups but…I couldn't hide how I felt."

Neku brightly smiled at her but instantly frowned. How she 'felt'? Shiki noticed the sudden change and quickly continued.

"N-Not like that!" she said as her hands flailed back and forth.

"I mean that I have faith in him as a king."

After Neku said "oh" and smiled again, Shiki felt as if she just dodged a massive attack. Then, she explained, "what I think…is that many people believe he won't be ready or will be ready to be king; our savior and protector. I looked at him before he got his wings and thought that too but…I told myself 'I thought King Hanekoma was weird but I should at least try.' So I saw the angel wings too. Maybe others can't because they don't believe in him."

Since then, Neku and Shiki would hang out often, not realizing that Neku's parents thought that he finally was over that infatuation of the king.

One day, now 11, as the two went to the park, Neku and Shiki wung back and forth on the swings; at first very high and fast (to see who could get the highest), but then slow and smooth as they spoke of their professions.

"I wanna be a priestess because I've always liked caring for others. Not enough to be a nurse but in that type of spiritual healing way…" She then quickly added, "And white magic is pretty awesome."

Neku laughed and agreed, then looked down with a soft smile, firmly holding onto the chains of the swing.

"I wonder if I'll get any type of benefit to being with the king."

Shiki smirked as her eyebrow went up, and when Neku looked up at her, he pushed her shoulder with a blush, saying, "Not _that_!"

The two laughed a moment then Neku sighed and leaned back, using the chains to hold himself as his legs went up and his upper body leaned down.

"Eh, I don't care about power. Just him…Wonder what he likes. What he thinks about."

Neku shut his eyes and daydreamed about him, wondering when he could see him again. He tended to see him around the castle, practicing his flight as King Hanekoma taught him the rules and ways of being a proper king. He could never get too close to see them clearly, but he'd watch as Joshua would smirk and reply without thinking things over. Then other times he'd flick his silver locks and cock an eyebrow as if asking the king 'are you seriously asking me something that simple?' Then, there were the cutest times where he actually did not know something and would frown, frustrated at himself and King Hanekoma.

Neku would allow himself to blush at this and stare intently. This was sooo not stalking.

"Why Neku?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me the story again?"

Neku looked at Shiki for a moment then smiled and shut his eyes again, leaning back a little further. As the wind blew past them, he felt as if he was floating as his strong love for the soon-to-be king seemed to pull him up even more.

Every so often Neku would tell Shiki about the day Joshua was deemed as the next king. He would speak of every detail, every beautiful moment as the wings nearly broke the walls as they spread beyond compare. Each time he'd feel that feeling of sadness overcome with joy of how magnificent their new king is and would be.

As he spoke, Shiki had her own point of view of how she saw it, the exact same way as he described it but a little to the side. She could see Joshua's face at the time.

It was blissful, yet in pain. Knowing, yet uncertain.

As he finished the story, he pulled himself up and sighed.

'I'm head over heels for him,' Neku thought as his legs lightly laced together.

"Wooow, was that what it was like?"

The two blinked out of their light stupor and looked over to a little blonde girl. She was smiling at Neku with dark, blue eyes that somehow seemed to shimmer in the daylight. She wore a baggy, blue jacket and shorts that were a little too big for her own small frame. What finished it off (and what stood out the most) was her bell necklace and her black skully hat that was charmed by a small, white skull on the left of it.

"I was too small to see it. But mama told me his wings were black. A bad black."

Neku was about to go off on a huge rant about how wrong she was but was cut off before he could take the first breath.

"What's your name little miss?"

"Raimu. Raimu Bito! But my big bro calls me Rhyme. Whas yours?"

"I'm Shiki Misaki. And this is Neku Sakuraba," Shiki replied as she pointer her nose over to Neku.

"As for the king, it all depends on whether you believe he can be our king. Well…at least I think so."

Rhyme thought about this concept for a moment before replying, "I like your way better. Mama makes it scary."

"Well he's not. His wings are white and beautiful and he's gonna be the best king ever," Neku quickly stated, feeling as if he had to get some sort of point across of his knowledge on the king.

"You sound like you know a lo' about him, Neku."

"That's because I love him."

Rhyme blinked then widely smiled with a faint giggle.

"I'm sure all of his citizens do!"

Neku frowned and looked away, not expecting such a little girl to understand. However, Rhyme noticed his sudden change and instantly understood with a small, "oooh, you _love_ him."

"Hey Rhyme!"

Everyone's heads turned behind Rhyme as a boy, taller than all three of them ran up, waving to the small girl. He wore a black and white sports jacket with long, grey jeans, a large chain around his neck that ended with a large skull, and a black skully that was a lot like Rhyme's but longer and with a skull directly in the front. His hidden hair was blonde as only some strands in front of his ears and the back was seen.

"Hi hi Daisu. I made some new friends."

"I can see."

Kindly putting out his hand, he said, "sup. Th'names Daisukenojo Bito. Beat for short; Rhyme's big bro."

Neku quietly took Beat's hand as after a firm handshake, he told him his name.

"And I'm Shiki. How old are you Beat? You look old."

Beat lightly laughed and said he was only 11 but had a bit of a growth spurt.

"Cool!" Neku said.

"Eh, it's aight to some point."

Soon the group would naturally come to the park on the afternoons after school. They talked about multiple things like school, parents, and their choices in occupation.

Rhyme grinned at the thought of what she wanted to be as she punched forward, saying that she wanted to be part of the king's guard. Beat on the other hand, looked away as if in thought.

"I never got a choice to what I wanna be. It was already chosen for me at birth," Beat said as he pulled up his hat and bangs at the same time to reveal his forehead.

Shiki's and Neku's eyes widened as a small light glimmered from the boy's forehead.

"You're a Sooth Sayer!" Shiki called out, being very knowledgeable.

Beat nodded and sighed.

"It ain't exactly the nicest thing to know the future and destinies and stuff of others…But it's a great way to protect Rhyme. An o' course the king."

One Sunday morning, Beat and Rhyme went to Shiki's house to hang out. They wanted to go get Neku as well but Shiki said, "sorry guys, but today he's kinda busy."

"Doin what? We don't have school and he ain't gotta job."

"Today is the day he goes to watch the king. Guess you guys never noticed cuz we only met on weekdays."

Shiki told her parents of her friends and her plans with them. After allowing her to go, Shiki ran out and began to walk to the right; no real destination in mind.

"He watches the king? Isn't that a lil' weird?" Rhyme asked as she scratched her cheek and looked over at the large castle owned by the king.

"Yeah but Neku can't help it. He really does love him."

"…still weird."

"Why doesn't he just talk to him? Tell him how he feels?" Beat asked as he decided to lead the pack to where he wanted. He may have a powerful spirit, but he was still a kid who wanted to be the leader.

"Hm…I asked him that before. He just kept saying he wasn't finished."

"Finished?" asked Rhyme.

Shiki shrugged as they followed Beat, who suddenly said, "don't worry he'll tell us soon. Trust me; _I know_."

Neku watched in awe as Joshua flew about the courtyard, his wings more than double the size of how he first had them. Hiding behind a rock, he pulled out his notebook again and quickly reread something and wrote more.

'Soon,' he thought, 'I'll tell the king how I feel. I just need more time to finish.'

* * *

><p>"You can do this Neku!" Shiki stated.<p>

"Yeah man just take a deep breath and just spill it. You'll be fine."

"And he's gonna be out new king! He'll listen to you, he'll see how you can see his real form."

Neku's face was as bright as a tomato. Now, at the age of 16, he was shaking out of complete apprehension and slight fear. His friends were pushing his frozen body towards the giant doors of the castle while giving him encouraging words, knowing; believing that he can do this.

With one final, deep breath (as deep as he could to calm his racing heart), Neku placed a shaking hand on the door and pushed it open with slight force.

It still looks exactly the same; a long hall with what looked like a stage then the throne at the back of said stage. This was, of course, just a ceremonial hall. Neku had never seen any more of the castle other than this and was hoping that soon, he'd be with the king and be able to live here together with him.

The guards that protect the king were the only ones in the room at the time and were suspicious at first, but relaxed as they saw Neku.

One smiled to the other as they knew what was going to happen.

"Finally time, Neku?" one guard asked as he passed by.

Another patted his shoulder which made Neku blush even harder (if that was possible). Was it that obvious? How many people knew?

Neku planned to wait by the front for the soon-to-be king, but froze in his step as said being came flying in, King Hanekoma right behind him.

Neku stared in awe at the godly wings that stretched out of Joshua's back. They were much larger than before, but seemed as light as a feather to Joshua, who curled them in and walked to the throne without a problem.

For a moment, Neku forgot that he was in here but watched as King Hanekoma signaled for Joshua to turn towards his direction. Joshua then turned and Neku's heart felt like it flew away as faded purple eyes met his shining blue.

Almost abruptly, his confidence shot through the roof, remembering why he was here.

'I want him. I want to be his. I want this…No, I need this. And nows my chance,' he thought and stood strong.

Joshua curiously watched the blushing boy stare back at him. He remembered this boy from when he first obtained his wings. He was watching him so intently, gaze unwavering, until he heard the protests of the others.

'He sure has grown up,' Joshua thought.

"I-I came to ask for something m-my king. W-well not really _for _something and uhm _soon _to be king! Not really the king yet s-so I'm talking about you n-not him. B-but uhm," Neku quickly looked away, feeling like a complete idiot now.

He can't even say one sentence! What made him think he could confess his feelings? Or worse; what made him think that such a high being would want him? Would even give this a chance?

'You love him,' his subconscious told him, as it fought off the negative thoughts.

Neku heard Joshua smirk then say, "I remember you from the ceremony when I was inducted as king. What is your name?"

"Ah uhm, Neku Sakuraba," Neku replied, much quicker than needed.

Neku looked up at Joshua who was now smiling down at him.

"Alright Neku, what do you want to ask?"

As the redhead inwardly fangirled at Joshua saying his name, he noticed King Hanekoma smirk over to him, looking directly into his eyes as if he knew exactly why Neku was here; then he glided off the stage to talk to a guard.

'He knows too?' Neku thought in fear. Did that mean Joshua already knew?

He looked back up to Joshua, but his eyes didn't seem to express any type of understanding like the other men. Maybe they didn't tell him. Either way, Neku came to say how he feels and he was ready.

"_My God_-" Neku paused, wondering whether to continue or not. But looking into those beautiful eyes just gave him the confidence.

"-_accept my heart this day_."

Joshua's smile fell as his eyes widened in surprise.

"_And make it always thine._

_That I from thee no more may stray,_

_No more from thee decline._"

Neku's face felt even warmer as he spoke. So much that he had to shut his eyes tightly then open them and stare at the red, carpeted floor. He couldn't look at his king in the eyes. It was too much.

"_Anoint me with thy heavenly grace._

_Adopt me from thine own,_

_That I may see your glorious face_

_And worship at thy throne. _

_Let every thought and work and word,_

_To thee be ever given._"

Neku paused and slowly looked back up at his king. The king he wanted to be his. The king he yearned for, for so long.

Oddly enough, Neku's eyes began to water as he said his final lines.

"_Then life shall be our paradise…_

_That keeps us up and living."_

Joshua stared at Neku as the boy finished speaking. He couldn't stop the blush from forming on his face. Someone…had just confessed their love to him (and in such a romantic way too)! This was the first citizen that actually expressed any type of affection towards him. Could this boy really see through the façade?

At his silence, Neku seemed to understand the question.

"I-I can see them. Your wings. Since I've first laid my eyes on you…I-I saw your beauty a-and I…I…"

Joshua looked down at the redhead for another moment then slowly went down on one knee and held his hand out to Neku. Neku looked from the hand, to Joshua's eyes, to his hand, then back to his eyes, then slowly placed his own hand into it.

Joshua firmly held the boy and pulled him up. Neku still had to look up at the silver-haired king but he didn't seem to mind. (In a sense, he is older.) Instead, Neku's mind as on the simple fact that Joshua was still holding his hand; he was touching him!

As Neku once again fangirled in his mind, Joshua inspected the boy's face, coming back to his eyes and slowly smiling.

"You're very bold. And straight to the point. *Heh* I like that."

Neku blinked out of his stupor as he tried to keep his composure. Why was it so hot in here?

Joshua's smile handsomely grew at Neku's nervousness, making Neku strongly believe that he was about to faint any second now.

Almost instinctively, Neku shut his eyes, hoping and waiting for something; anything to happen.

The soon-to-be king watched him for a moment, keeping his grin up, then shook his head and pulled Neku's hand up, pressing a small kiss on the back of the boy's hand.

Neku was now positive that his heart was gone now; Joshua stole it. This is why he feels so light headed and seems to be losing his balance, he concluded.

Joshua quickly grabbed the redhead as he fell to the side, his eyes still shut but with a goofy grin on his face. He couldn't help but to laugh at such a cute and silly expression.

King Hanekoma was now walking over with the same smirk he had on earlier. As he placed an arm on the higher floor, Joshua sarcastically stated, "I just knocked him out. Am I that devilishly handsome?"

"Yes. Yes you are. Well, not to him obviously. Take out 'devilishly'."

Joshua nodded in reply and looked back down at the boy who looked like he was having the best dream of his life. He could only smile wider.

"He…can see my wings."

"Mm. I guess he has more faith in you than most people. Isn't that right, '_My God'_?"

"Oh shut it."

* * *

><p>Neku lightly groaned as he opened his eyes to see his bedroom ceiling. Remembering his dream he instantly noticed Shiki at the end of his bed and simply had to explode (for she was the only one who was allowed to see him like this).<p>

"Oh. My. _God, Shikiiiiiiiiiii~_! I just had the BEST. DREAM. EVER!"

"Ah Neku," Shiki said as he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it, allowing himself to sound like a girl because he truly did not care at the moment.

"No! _No, no, no, no,_ nononono, _listen_! Oh my gawsh, I dreamt that I went to the king to tell him how I felt about him and I saw him and thought GAH so cute and at first I sounded like an idiot, stuttering up a storm, but THEN I told him that prayer that I told you I've been making and- Ah! I did it _sooooo_ perfectly! Oh my gosh then he pulled me up onto that stage thing and and I don't remember too much from there except his _amaaazing_ smile -ahhh that _smile!-_ and him kissing me on the hand! He KISSED me, Shiki!"

Neku once again screamed into his pillow, now rolling back and forth and laughing loudly.

Shiki could only hesitantly laugh and say, "uhm, Neku. That actually happened."

Neku's laughter (and squeals) simmered down as he panted and pulled the pillow away from his face.

"Wait *heh* what?"

Shiki cleared her throat and pointed over to his door of his room. Neku looked over and his face went ablaze as his eyes widened in shock, fear, excitement; but most of all; embarrassment.

Joshua stood there with an eyebrow cocked up and with a large smirk that was severely close to a smile.

"H-How long were you…"

"The whole time."

"And you heard…"

"Pretty much everything."

Neku stared at Joshua a while longer then forced the pillow back on his face. Then, after a moment, realized what he was doing and threw the pillow off of him and quickly sat on the edge of the bed trying to seem mature, but failing.

Shiki whispered, 'sorry! I tried to tell you!' and got up, exiting the room to leave the two alone.

Neku gulped as Joshua slowly walked over and sat next to him. The silence was too thick for comfort, but Neku really didn't know what to say. Luckily, Joshua finally said something.

"You really are that interested in me?"

"_Interested_?" Neku blurted out sarcastically but attempted to compose himself again.

"I- uhm, well. Yes…"

Joshua lightly chuckled and looked over to him, his eyes half lidded as the obvious question arose.

"You know, you're at risk of changing if you want this. You're aging will slow down like mine. And you're duties will be long and difficult."

Neku looked down at his floor for only a moment. He knew about all this. He's thought about it for years. For so long, he had held these feelings in and planned the perfect way to express it. He wasn't going to back down because of something like slower aging and work.

The redhead looked back up to his king and replied, "I know all that. And I'm ready for it all, if only to be by your side…

All I'm asking for…is a chance."

END

* * *

><p>A.N. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand DONE! Man this, one shot is long lol but I think all the info in there was kind of worth it. Yeah, there was some extra but I like it inside of there. The ending though, I think could use some work. I wanted to use a good word to end this; one that clarified what would happen but still gives it this unknown feeling. I think I got it though. :P It's not a 100% "yes let's get married!" but definitely not a "NO I H8 YU!". I wanted... a beginning. Yeah.<p>

As for the career choices for our characters, I wanted to switch it up for Beat and Rhyme. When you think about it, their jobs fit their personalities more if it were reversed. But I thought of their jobs as what they lack most of (that includes Shiki). As for Neku…I don't know what he would be (if not the queen lol)

Well anyway, tell me of any grammar mistakes pleez and please R&R! :3 It makes me happy.


End file.
